Adaptive equalizer systems determine and provide equalizations required for a received waveform to ultimately resemble the originally transmitted waveform. There are currently systems on the market which use transversal filters to equalize a signal to correct the impairments in the signal caused by various sources (e.g., inter-symbol interference (ISI) cross-talk, polarization mode dispersion (PMD)). Most implementations must recover the timing data before, or at the same time as the equalizer, so that it can properly process data. For example, typically in DSP equalizers all tap values (i.e., the intermediate signal values at the output of a delay stage of the equalizer) must be digitized and known.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing an equalizer of signals for a circuit which does not require the timing recovery of data. The present invention addresses such a need.